Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616)
| Gender = Male | Height = 3'9" | Weight = 45 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man #263 | HistoryText = Normie Osborn was the son of Liz and Harry Osborn. Normie is usually portrayed as being about five. He appeared in Green Goblin stories throughout the 1990s, generally portrayed as hating Spider-Man for hurting his father, but otherwise being surprisingly well-balanced. Normie is frighteningly loyal to his father, at one point when Liz is disgusted by Harry returning as the Green Goblin Liz begs him to stop for Normie's sake if not for Liz's. Harry asks if Normie thinks Harry is crazy Normie says no, a moment that bring's Liz to tears. At one point, Harry organized an elaborate plan to detonate his own house with everyone he hated inside. Following a fight with Spider-Man, Harry realized that he had left Normie inside and rescued him. With the shock restoring his sanity, he then returned to rescue Peter, only to find the Goblin Formula was killing him. His last words were "You're my best friend". Normie was shown as overhearing this, possibly changing his view of Spider-Man. In the storyline Legacy of Evil, a trio of robotic "Goblin women" (one of a number of failsafes prepared by Harry before his death) kidnap Normie, intending to turn him into the new Green Goblin. Spider-Man and the Molten Man (Normie's uncle) defeated them before he was exposed to the Goblin Formula. When Norman Osborn Sr. returned from the dead, he also used a robot Goblin to kidnap his heir. This version appeared as the standard Green Goblin, causing Normie to believe his father had returned. This was part of a complex ploy to increase his visibility by playing the unfortunate grandfather. Norman has dismissed the possibility of his grandson being the new Goblin, saying he has the same weaknesses as Harry. Normie was recently seen in a Sensational Spider-Man issue playing baseball, being watched in the stands by the Molten Man and the Chameleon, while Electro was in the shadows. No harm came to Normie, but the Chameleon used his safety as a bargaining chip to bring the Molten Man into his plan to attack Spider-Man after the recent unmasking. Normie has reappeared recently after the One More Day Retcon. Now Normie hates his father for supposedly abandoning him when he was mistaken to be dead while being high on the Goblin Serum. His hatred for Spider-Man has for some reason been reignited. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Despite being called "Norman Osborn Jr.","Norman Osborn II", and "Norman Osborn III", he is not necessarily entirely named after his grandfather, as his grandfather's name is Norman Virgil Osborn. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Normie_Osborn }} Category:Osborn Family